


Weathered Courtship

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti and Luminara, plus bad weather, seems to be a thing.





	Weathered Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iced Awareness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554507) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



"I could say something about accompanying you on your missions, and weather," Luminara Unduli said as she tried to get the heating element situated in the rock pit they had crafted. "Not even a proper cave this time, though."

Shaak Ti wound up laughing, pausing in the process of cleaning the plants she had foraged on their way to this nominal shelter, to give into her full mirth. "My dear Luminara, the last cave I took refuge in bit me. That was how I wound up having to teach Initiates for a week, while my leg healed properly."

"Ahh, yes, I did hear about that. Something to do with having a free day on a non-violent mission, and coming back injured?"

Shaak continued to clean the plants of the dirt, while the rain tried to press in past the overhang they were sheltering under. "At least my padawan was unscathed. That was all I cared in the moment."

Luminara smiled at that; she understood that entirely too well now. Granted, Barriss was spending time in the Healer's Hall this month, which had freed Luminara for this mission, which was off to such a spectacular start. "Your padawan is occupied this week?"

"Hmm. Teaching. It did me so well that I found it a fair detail for him in response to a small infraction of diplomacy during which he more or less implied that the Twi'lek we were dealing with only ever used his lekku for self-fornication."

Luminara looked at her with wide eyes. "Shaak!"

"In fairness, what I had wished to say to the man was far worse, and he had touched my central lek without permission or the slightest invitation."

"So your padawan was defending your honor, in most particular fashion," Luminara said, amused, before she shivered a little when an errant gust of wind blew more rain in and added to the wet, cold weight of her garments. At least she had gotten the emergency heating element going, and that would help.

"Indeed. So I tried to make the punishment as light as I could, when Windu insisted he had to learn better control." Shaak put the plants down on top of the pack she had tucked against the earthen wall helping shelter them, and moved to remove her robe. "Come; my robe is far more waterproof than your garb, and I do not want you cold."

Luminara hesitated for a moment, then moved closer to the deep part of the overhang, removing the soaked outer garments, including the main part of her headgear. She still had the underwrapping to hold back her hair and preserve her sense of decency. "Why, Shaak, my dear friend, do I always seem to need to disrobe in your presence?"

"Because the Force is kind to me sometimes?" Shaak said before she could quite censor herself. Luminara looked at her for a long moment before slowly smiling.

"I'd be willing to do so in private, without our misadventures on missions and the weather encouraging this, my friend."

Shaak returned the smile, then set about prepping the plants to be edible for her friend, thoughtful on the nature of rainstorms and blizzards as matchmakers.


End file.
